Cullen Karaoke night!
by AmethystAngel7
Summary: When Tv time turns into a singing competition at the Cullen's home The Cullen's, wolves, and Nessie's new friends all have a night filled with fun and humor and a little romance.
1. American idol and guests

**I own none of these characters, except Mimi, Max, and Sage. The rest belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

I was at the Cullen mansion watching tv with Edward, laying on his chest, when suddenly the channel changed to American idol. I turned around to see Emmett on the floor with the remote in hand. "Emmett, I was watching something!" I snapped at him.

He gave me his dimpled grin and laughed. "C'mon Bella, I wanna watch American idol. It starts tonight." He pleaded. I glanced at Edward, and he merely shrugged. Guess I get to choose. "Fine." I said.

I ended up watching it with him and got so into the auditions that I hadn't noticed the rest of my vampire family in the living room. Some of the auditions made us laugh, others made me want to just leave the room, and some actually sounded okay. But I know that they could never compare to the musical voices my family had; granted the only ones I've ever heard sing were Edward and Alice, but that had to mean that the rest of the Cullen's were just as good.

"You guys would be so much better than a lot of the contestants" I said out loud. Realizing what I had just said, I stood up and started rambling. "I mean, well, I've never heard all of you sing, I mean it was just an idea, I don't know why I said it actually, just caught up in the whole idol thing I suppose, please, just forget that I even —" That's when Alice cut me off.

"Goodness, Bella, even as a vampire, you still spazz out! You just gave me a great idea!!" In a blink of an eye, Alice ran up the stairs and back down with a huge stereo system in her arms and started plugging it to the TV. That's when I finally realized it wasn't a stereo…it was a karaoke machine. I heard Edward's laugh from behind me.

"What's so funny?"

"You're expression. You make it seem like you've just been sentenced to death." He laughed. _Where have I heard that before?_ I thought.

Jasper came to my side and put his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry Bella, she won't make you sing, she's just in the mood to hear her own voice and impress you." He winked. "Just go along with it, ok?"

I reluctantly nodded and sat back down. "Um, how long have you guys had a karaoke machine?"

"For about 20 years…give or take a decade." said Rose while filing her nails.

"Wow."

"WOO HOO, I CALL FIRST DIBS!" yelled Emmett. Just then, Jake came through the door with Nessie.

Nessie now look as if she were 14, but really she was only 3. They grow up so fast! Her curly bronze hair was in a long high pony tail and was wearing a black top with pink words that said Rock Star. Alice had also supplied her with a jean skirt and black leggings that Edward did not approve of. We moved about 2 months ago to Wisconsin so no one would notice how quickly she was aging and how the rest of our family wasn't; Jake and his pack (Seth and Leah) followed of course.

"Hi mama!" she ran towards me and I wrapped my arms around her. "Hi Daddy!" she smiled.

"Hello sweetheart…ask your mother." said Edward. Nessie gave him a "C'mon, really?" look and I raised a brow at her.

"Ness, stop beatin around the bush, they're not gonna wait long you know." Jake walked to the couch and watched us. Edward shook his eyes while the family just stared. Then Alice randomly started jumping up and down while clapping her hands and squealed.

Jasper placed his hands on her shoulders while she exclaimed, "Please Bella say yes! It would be better if we had an audience for this! Please please please please!" Soon enough, Nessie had joined in Alice's pleads, along with a few voices outside.

I looked at Edward questionably. I pulled my shield back so he could hear my thoughts. _What in the world do they want? And who the hell is outside?!_ He smiled and gazed deeply into my eyes; he loved it when I let him read my mind. _Well? _I asked.

"Just say yes, love" he replied.

I laughed, "Alright, alright, yes…but yes to what exactly?"

"Oh thanks Bella! Thank you, you won't regret this!" said Nessie. Now, Nessie only called me by my name in public, never at home. That's when Seth walked in with three preteens behind him. "Bella, these are my friends from school."

A boy with shaggy black hair and baby face waved at us. "Hi, I'm Max. Nice to meet you." He looked chilled and laid back against the wall. A small blond girl with a pink streak in her hair and matching sweat pants walked up next to Max and rolled her eyes. "Thanks for not introducing us Maxi. Hiya, I'm Mimi, Max's better half; we're twins." Seth rolled his eyes at Mimi but gave Jake a knowing look, then resumed looking at Mimi.

"Fraternal, thank god" said Max. We laughed. They did look like polar opposites.

Nessie walked up to her friends and stopped. "Where's Sage?" she asked. Just then, a black haired girl with glasses, a gothic red corset dress that reached her knees, and fishnet gloves walked in looking at the ground. "Right here. Hello." She said.

Max walked over to Sage. "Sage is a little shy, don't worry. Anyway, Ness invited us over to hang out…we thought she had already asked you, since your parents are away." He glared at Nessie. Nessie just blushed and looked guilty. In public, we were all foster children to Carlisle and Esme and they were on a week-long hunting trip in Canada together.

"Oh it's alright." After everyone else introduced themselves, I asked, "We were about to sing karaoke, would you like to join?"

"OH MY GOD, OF COURSE!" exclaimed Alice and Mimi.

Jake whispered in a low voice only the vamps would hear, "She's like a mini blond Alice."

"I'm not much of a singer" mumbled Sage. Max smiled at her encouragingly. "But I'd be happy to watch you all." She said in a louder voice.

"Well than, let's get started!"

**Review review and review please! Tell me what you think everyone, even if it's just a word or two. I'll post up the next chapter soon. **


	2. Start off with a BANG!

**Hi again! This is the next chapter, hope you like. I own nothing except Max, mimi, and sage. **

JPOV

"Alright, I'm up first!" yelled Emmett. I swear, my brother got so competitive and this wouldn't be any different. "Yo, Maxi!" he addressed Nessie's friend "Can you turn on the speakers? You guys are going to LOVE my song." Max laughed and nodded.

That's when my little energizer bunny sprung in front of Emmett. Alice got up in his face and said, "Nuh-uh! Em, sorry, but I'm going first. I've got the perfect song!" she clapped her hands. Emmett pouted. That's when I broke in.

"Okay, to make this fair, why don't you two think of a number between 1 and 10? Mimi, do u have a number in mind?" I asked. Mimi thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, Emmett?"

"I picked 9."

"Alice?"

She blanked out and I knew automatically that she was having a vision of the right answer. "8" she answered.

Mimi clapped her hands and giggled. "Ness, it looks like Alice wins!"

Emmett was fuming and stomped towards the couch; Rose patted his shoulder and Nessie and her friends laughed. Edward walked over to Alice and me and whispered, "Cheater ha ha ha! You knew he would go first if you didn't see who would win."

"Yes," she admitted "but this is the first time Nessie brings home friends. Now you two look over there," she pointed to Nessie whispering something to Sage and she laughed. Bella sat next to Mimi and Seth talking excitedly while Jake and Max brought in snacks for the humans and wolves. "Everyone seems happy . . . except Emmett, but he'll get over it. We should start off with a bang! As in, well, me!" Edward chuckled and walked over to Bella. "Doesn't he see what I mean Jazzy?"

I hug her close and smile. "Of course he does."

"Okay, I'm going upstairs really quick to get my playlist. Be right back everyone!" yelled Alice, and ran at human speed up the stairs.

**5 minutes later. . . **

"ALICE!" we all yelled. "You're taking forever, and Emmett is getting antsy!" Rose yelled. No response; that worried me.

"I'll go get her." I said.

When I reached our room, I stood at the doorway and smiled. Alice, my sweet Alice, was dancing around with her iPod in her ears. I stared at her for a good minute before wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Everyone is waiting downstairs darlin'." She giggled and kissed my cheek. She had just givin me an idea for a song to sing. When we got downstairs, everyone was waiting in place for Alice to start us off.

"Okay, I was going to sing, but it seems as if Jasper wants to start us off by dedicating a song to me. . . isn't that right Jazz?" she said with a sly smile. _So that's why she wanted to go first!_ That would explain why she wanted to go first, she saw me taking her place.

"Actually, that was exactly what I was gonna do"

As I picked up the microphone and looked through the song list, Emmett shouted, "No fair, Alice was supposed to go first and since she's not, I should be up there!"

"Emmett, stop being so dramatic!" Rose responded.

Before I pressed play, I faced my audience. "Like Alice said, this is for her. Love you Darlin', hope you like it." I winked at her. The music started and the wolves started humming to the melody; they were so into this band.

**She works for the weekend  
Mix tape of her favorite bands  
Tearin' up the radio, lost in the stereo sound  
She's trouble in a tank-top, pretty little time bomb, blowin' up take you down  
Livin' in the radio, lost in the stereo sound**

**She's dancin' alone, I'm ready to go but she's so  
(lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's outta control, so beautiful (in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been, waitin' for so long, but she'll never know  
I'm losin' hope 'cause she's so (lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
**

At this point, Jake, Max, and Seth were pretending to play air guitar while Emmett pretended to play drums. The girls all giggled uncontrollably at the boys. I noticed Edward stare hard at Sage, but shrugged it off and continued singing.

**  
Shake down on a saturday  
Sit back, gotta catch my breath  
'Cause everytime I see her, know she's gonna take it back somehow**

That's when I grabbed Alice's hand and sang directly at her. She gazed lovingly at me and smiled.

**  
Tattoos and a switchblade attitude  
Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile  
Sex in stereo, don't turn the radio dial**

**She's dancin' alone, I'm ready to go but she's so  
(lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's outta control, so beautiful  
(in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been, waitin' for so long, but she'll never know  
I'm losin' hope 'cause she's so  
(lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
**

She started to dance around me and twirl.

**  
And I'm just like cellophane  
'Cause she sees right through me, I know  
She's glitter and gold  
That's just the price I pay  
And I don't even know her name  
She's slippin' away**

**She works for the weekend  
Mix tape of her favorite bands  
Tearin' up the radio, lost in the stereo**

**She's dancin' alone, I'm ready to go but she's so  
(lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's outta control, so beautiful  
(in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been, waitin' for so long, but she'll never know  
I'm losin' hope 'cause she's so  
(lost in stereo, lost in stereo)**

I ended by kissing her hard on the lips. I stopped once I heard the catcalls and whistling directed at us. If I could blush, I would have turned redder than Bella ever had as a human; it was the first time we did any PDA.

"I told you I wanted to start off with a bang," whispered Alice into my ear. I just winked at her and we sat down.

"Dude, awesome song choice!" said Max.

"Yeah, amazing!" exclaimed Mimi.

The little dark haired Sage smiled at me and nodded in agreement. Nessie and Jake were clapping uncontrollably. Emmett was trying to act nonchalant cuz he was still upset.

"Thanks everyone. . . Emmett, you wanna go next?" Was that even a question?

"FINALLY! HELL YEAH!" he yelled. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and sighed.

**Review please? I want at least 5 before I post the next chapter.**

**The song was Lost in Stereo by All Time Low (Most amazing band ever XD)!!! **


	3. Important!

**Hey everyone! Just wanna to give a shout out to my first 3 reviews (for that matter, my only reviewers) _Twilightgurl1917,singergurlxoxo, and Evil Pixie at Heart!_ Thanks for the support you guys =D I really appreciate the support! Hope more people Review. I'll update soon! **


	4. Emmett's mistakes

**Hello lovely little lovelies! Sorry that I've kept all of you waiting sooo long, it's been a crazy few weeks; I feel so bad, but hope this chapter makes it better. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I own nothing except my 3 original characters. **

**EPOV**

Emmett was going through the playlist that Alice had set up in the machine, while I sat next to Bella on the couch. Everyone was in their own conversation at the moment except me; I was too busy looking at my daughter's friend, Sage. Something just wasn't right. _No, it couldn't be happening again, _I thought. But I knew better. It was happening.

I knew the signs: Shy, pale, trying to please others, and of course, the blush. This Sage reminded me much of my Bella, down to the brown curls of her hair (although Sage's hair happened to be darker than Bella's). None of that was what really mattered though. It was her thoughts.

She had none.

I'm not saying she was dimwitted or anything. It's that I couldn't read her mind! This was exactly what happened the first day that Bella moved to Forks. . . thank God that Sage's blood didn't sing to me or we would all be in trouble. I keep staring at her, hoping for some thoughts coming from her.

Of course, I'm aware of every other thought in the room. Emmett had finally chosen his songs (ugh, Emmett, Rose will kill you if you dedicate them to her), Jake was thinking of some kind of inside joke he could say to Nessie in front of her friends, Mimi was admiring Seth's biceps (her exact thoughts were "Oh my lanta! What a body! Oh I hope I look okay. Why am I even interested? He's obviously older, by at least 3 years. Oh but he's so---" on to the next mind), Seth was thinking similar things about Mimi; he had apparently imprinted on her a few days ago and was still awestruck by it. Bella was trying to block her thoughts, but let it slip that she thought that Max was a bit overprotective of Sage and she couldn't help but compare it to how I acted towards her.

I studied as Max would talk and look over at Sage every 10 seconds, then continue talking, then look back again. Even if I couldn't read his thoughts, it was obvious that he was in love with her and his thoughts only proved my point. Poor boy was terrified to admit it to her though. He felt as strongly for her as I did for my wife.

Nessie was just glad that she actually had real friends for once. Poor thing, she's been stuck with our insane, out of control, overactive, vampire family. She needed a dose of normal.

"Emmett, stop messing with my hair!" yelled Rosalie. Em currently had his hand in her hair and was trying to mess it all up. "What are you trying to do, you idiot?!" She kicked his shin and tried to scratch his arms. He just laughed loudly and walked over to grab the microphone. He threw an empty cigarette box at her and she caught it and glared. "Why the hell do I want this?"

"It's to go with the song babe! Hey Jake, mind giving one of those bottles to Rose?" He asked. Jake nodded before taking another swing at his bottle and handing it to Rose.

"A _beer_ bottle?" she asked. Wait, BEER? Jake's been drinking right in front of us? In front of my daughter? Rose had purposely said this out loud so that either me or Bella would kill him. I growled in a low voice, but Bella put her hand on my arm and sighed.

"Let it go. We aren't his parents and besides, he is at the legal age." She smiled, then whispered, "And think about the killer hangover he will have in the morning." I had to laugh at that, then gave my Bella a peck on the cheek.

Alice was giggling hysterically. "Em, you may regret singing that to her." She said.

"Naw, she'll laugh, trust me."

"You really want to bet against Alice?" Jasper, Bella, Jake, Rose, Seth, and Nessie all said in unison.

Max looked over at me and asked, "Is this normal?"

I nodded. "On a daily biases actually."

That's when a girl's English accent broke into the conversation. "Um, excuse me, but can Emmett sing?" It was Sage.

Everyone looked over at her. This was the first time we all really heard her. Even Mimi and Nessie were in shock! Max grinned from ear to ear and was proud that she had raised her voice. She really did sound, almost, divine. Such a sweet voice, but it was mixed with power and clarity. I was impressed.

"Um…yeah, sure." Responded Emmett. He started getting giddy and stood in position. "Okay everyone, I'm dedicating these next two songs to the love of my life, Rosy! Babe, I'm pretty sure these songs explain how much you mean to me." Oh boy, he doesn't know what he just got himself into. He pressed play and began to send himself straight to hell.

The music started:

**She's out of luck, and out of hope and out of cigarettes.  
Misunderstood with naked pictures on the internet  
Her social deviance is teasing me, I know what I want  
AND I'M REALLY GONNA REALLY LET HER KNOW (whoa!) THAT I LIKE HER  
BUT I JUST DON'T CARE ENOUGH TO FOOL AROUND WITH LOVE**

Yeah my baby's pretty as a car crash  
Sexy as the stinger of a hornet in your arm  
just another modern swinger  
screaming "catch me if you can"  
with a cigarette in hand and it's love  
its heavy and it hurts and its love

Now I looked at Rosalie. It took all my self control not to laugh in front of her. _Edward, if you so much as chuckle, I will rip off your newly discovered manhood and hide it so that neither you nor Bella ever finds it! _She mentally shouted at me. And the only reason she did was because everyone else was already in fits of laughter and she knew I would be able to hear her.

**Strung out on blow  
She doesn't know why she's not feeling good  
Dropped out of school  
Now she's moving out to Hollywood  
Her reckless decadence is taking things a little too far  
And I'm really gonna really let her know that I like her  
But I just don't care enough to fool around with love**

Yeah my baby's pretty as a car crash  
Subtle as a splinter  
Yeah my baby's smooth as sandpaper  
Warm just like the winter  
screaming "catch me if you can"  
with a cigarette in hand and it's love  
its heavy and it hurts and its love

Staring at my shoes thinking of something to say  
But nothing's better than what silence is saying  
When every time I turn around  
she's always looking away  
It's just the nature of the game that we're playing

And I think I'm tapping out  
I think I'm gonna skip the title bout

Yeah my baby's pretty as a car crash  
Sexy as the stinger of a hornet in your arm  
just another modern swinger  
screaming "catch me if you can"  
with a cigarette in hand and it's love  
its heavy and it hurts and its love

And shes pretty as a car crash  
Subtle as a splinter  
Yeah my baby's smooth as sandpaper  
Warm just like the winter  
screaming "catch me if you can"  
with a cigarette in hand and it's love  
its heavy and it hurts and its love

And she's pretty as a car crash  
Sexy as the stinger of a hornet in your arm  
just another modern swinger  
screaming "catch me if you can"  
with a cigarette in hand and it's love  
its heavy and it hurts and its love

We all applauded and cheered. Sage smiled at him and gave a shy laugh. Mimi gave a whistle while Seth brought her a soda from the kitchen and Jake a bottle of beer. Jake took a sip and said, "Well Blondie, looks like we know what your oversized whipping boy thinks about you!" he laughed at my sister. If Rose could change colors, she would have flushed with anger at this moment.

Everyone roared in laughter. "Emmett…" Rose growled, but was interrupted by Emmett.

"Wait, babe, I'm not done. Jasper, hit the next song!" he told Jazz. Jasper nodded and pressed the button. Again the music began. "And here to help me sing is the one, the only, SETH CLEARWATER!" he boomed. Mimi started clapping and cheered. The boys put on huge colored sunglasses on and got on top of the couch.

_**Emmett:**_ **You were a problem child  
Been grounded your whole life  
So now you running wild  
Playing with them good girls  
No that ain't your style**

You think your hot shit  
You cool, I love it, I love it  
Yeah, yeah  


_**Both Seth and Emmett**_**: Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine**

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes

All the girls (except Rosalie) dance around the room and grabbed us boys to join along with them. ****

_**Seth:**_** I've been hypnotized  
The city's your playground,  
I watch you take a bite  
At 5am roaming in the streets  
Drunk all night**

You think your hot shit  
You cool, I love it, I love it  
Yeah, yeah  


_**Seth and Emmett:**_** Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and Imma make you mine**

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes

You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes  
That's when Mimi got up on the dining room table with Alice and started swaying to the beat. Seth walked over to Mimi and took her hand while she danced and they sang:

**  
If you're dancing up on tables  
You go you go, you got it girl  
Say that you're unstable  
You go coco, you got it girl  
Dancing up on tables  
Say that you're unstable  
You're a ha ha ha ha ha yeah you're a hot mess  
Ha ha ha ha ha we're singing hell yes**

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes  
You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
Hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
Hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes

RPOV

I can't believe Emmett would humiliate me like that in front of our family and Nessie's friends; not to mention that the dog (Jake) was laughing hysterically at me, no doubt intoxicated with alcohol by now. The family clapped and cheered along with a few giggles. "That was all for my dear Rosie everyone!" yelled Emmett. That tears it, I thought.

"Emmett! No sex for six months!" I screamed at him and left the room to cool off. What an idiot. The last thing I saw was Emmett's face fall and him say, "But Rose! This was for you!"

Edward and Alice laughed at him and said in unison, "We told you so."

**Okay guys, the songs were Modern swinger by the Pink Spiders and Hot Mess by Cobra Starship. Poor Emmett lol ^__^ Reviews make Emmett feel a little better.**


	5. Edward and Bella Moment

**Sorry it's been a while guys, first there was no internet, now I have to study for finals ugh! . But I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!**

BPOV

Awww, Emmett. . . Rosalie isn't going to forgive him so easily and isn't going back on her word, that's for sure. Mimi and Max were still trying to stifle their laughs because they thought that Emmett would beat the crap out of them if they laughed at his humiliation; truth is that he's actually teddy bear. Emmett's on the couch, face buried in his hands in shame. Poor guy doesn't even see how he messed up ha ha ha!

Edward whispers in my ear, "She'll forgive him after he sings a song that isn't completely embarrassing." I laugh and he kisses my cheek. Just then, Rose descends from the stairs and sits right next to Jake of all people. Emmett gives her sad puppy dog eyes, but she purposely avoids his gaze and begins to talk to Max and Mimi.

"So Max, right? Why aren't you sitting with your girlfriend over there in the red Goth dress? By the way, Sophie, love the color, it looks wonderful on you!" She asks. Max and Sophie simultaneously turn red and freeze in their seats. Mimi just laugh with Seth (whose lap she just so happened to be sitting on) while Nessie shook her head in a nonsense manner. Rose noticed the discomfort and pouted. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Rose," said Seth, "they aren't going out." Rosalie still looked confused. I heard Jake mutter something about a "dumb blond" and take another swing of his bottle. Drinking, I realized, was one of the only human things (next to drugs) that I had not done before I was changed. I felt a twinge of jealousy towards Jake at that moment, but did not say anything.

I must have gotten rigid because Edward squeezed me into an embrace and whispered to me. "Are you sure you're okay? I could get Jake to stop…or Nessie could, if you don't want me to forcefully stop him," I heard the smile in his voice.

"It's just a reminder of a human experience I forgot to do…funny though, because most teenagers drink by the time they're 15; I never did." I say in a voice so soft only he would hear.

"You make it seem like a bad thing. Alcohol is really a bad habit and makes people do stupid things."

"True, I just wish I had done it once, you know? It would be a reasonable explanation for why I was always so clumsy." I laughed.

He chuckled a little, but stayed quiet and caressed my shoulder. All of a sudden he laughs. I turn around a raised a brow in confusion. "What is it?" I ask.

He tilts his head to Max and Sophie. They were in the kitchen talking, neither one looking at the other. Then Edward directed to me Mimi sitting on Seth's lap. Whoa! When did that happen; I was really out of it. "What are Sophie and Max talking about?"

"How Max isn't going to ever let anything happen to her. He's actually debating whether or not to tell Sophie the truth of how he feels." He said.

"What about Sophie?"

Edward was silent, and then said, "She sounds confused, but passionate when he talks to her." That was odd; Edward didn't answer me as I would have expected him to.

"Edward," I started "why are you avoiding my question?" I asked.

"Well Bella…I honestly cannot read Sophie's mind." He said. I turned around and stared at him, my jaw might as well have been hitting the floor. "I've tried, but I don't get anything. It's exactly the same way I couldn't read your mind when you were human."

"How is that even possible?" I exclaimed. Edward gave me a look to quiet myself before someone heard. "Sorry," I whispered "but how is that even possible?"

"Bella, if there's one thing I've learned in this world is that ANYTHING is possible; sky's the limit." His lips touched mine, like he was trying to put emphasis on the meaning; Edward and I was a perfect example of the impossible becoming possible. "You trusted me with all your heart, despite your constant nervousness that you always fought to hide. You and I were never meant to be-"

"Never say never Eddie!" interrupted a drunken Jake. Nessie shook her head and looked apologetic. "Never say never, time and time again….uh, don't let me go don't let me go, don't. let. Me. GOOOOO!" Nessie slapped her hand on Jake's mouth before he could continue messing up one of her favorite songs.

"Anyway…" said Edward "we were never meant to be together, but here we are, almost 5 years later, married and with a family." He whispered in my ear. "We went against everything we believed in for love. I think missing one little experience makes up for it, right?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I turned a practically attacked his lips. "True. I love you." I snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Love you too Bella."

That's when Mimi yelled, "So who's going next! I wanna have some fun here!" she started bouncing on Seth's lap (not that he seemed to mind too much). Alice chirped in as well, "Yeah! Sophie, Max! Get your little middle school tushes in here before I decide to move all the karaoke stuff into the kitchen!"

A unison of "Going!" was heard, and the two came back, sitting closer to each other and smiling, but still no contact whatsoever. Seth and Mimi were chatting away about who should go next, while Emmet waved for Rose's attention, failing of course, while Jasper tried to deal with all the different emotions going on in the room. Seth whispered something in Mimi's ear, making her blush and giggle uncontrollably. I could smell the blood coming off of Mimi's cheeks and my throat burned a bit.

I turned to tell Edward of my little issue, when I noticed he's randomly disappeared from behind me. I found him in front of the karaoke machine, microphone in hand, starring adoringly into my eyes and me gazing right back into his golden ones.

"This is dedicated to love that's worth fighting for; this is also dedicated to my personal rebel, my Bella." He said. Mimi, Alice, Sophie, and (drunk) Jake all said "Aaaaaawwww!" while I tried not to cry, not that I could but still.

_**I know you're scared  
Everybody gets a little bit of stage fright  
But when prepared  
And the mood is set  
And it's come together just right  
What should we do now that we're caught in the middle of the spotlight?  
I can feel your butterflies  
If we kiss will they fly away?**_

We had our whole life scripted  
But we tossed it to the side  
those words can't tell us nothing  
Come on baby let's improvise  
Whoa  
Do you trust me enough if we become two rebels?  
Whoa  
Just like outlaws on the run  
All we have is each other  
Whoa  
We can eat, sleep, breathe our love  
If you become a rebel with me

The night is young  
And when everybody's fast asleep we're still rehearsing  
The sun comes up  
I can see you in the dark  
But you're looking even better in the morning  
What should we do now that we're caught in the middle of the sunlight?  
You might even wanna hide  
But together we can run away

We had our whole life scripted  
But we tossed it to the side  
Those words can't tell us nothing  
Come on baby let's improvise  
Whoa  
Do you trust me enough if we become two rebels?  
Whoa  
Just like outlaws on the run  
All we have is each other  
Whoa  
We can eat, sleep, breathe our love  
If you become a rebel with me

Oh oh baby we're two rebels  
Oh oh in this black and white, black and white world [x4]

Do you trust me enough if we become two rebels?  
Whoa  
Just like outlaws on the run  
All we have is each other  
Whoa  
We're gonna eat, sleep, breathe our love  
If you become a rebel with me

Will you become a rebel with me? Will you become a rebel with me?

_**Will you become a rebel with me? Will you become a rebel with me? **_

_**Will you become a rebel with me? Will you become a rebel with me?**_

Everyone erupted into applause but me. I couldn't. Instead, I ran and jumped into his arms, causing us to fall backwards to the floor. Everyone laughed and I heard Emmet say I looked like Alice doing that, but I didn't care. I kissed every part of Edward's face I could land my lips on, earning a good "Eww" from Nessie.

**Hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing this one. I'll try to update as much as possible, but most likely it'll be after finals are over and done with. That and dealing with my parental's divorce settlement at the moment and classic "in love with best friend" problems. Read and review please! **


	6. Rose's Revenge

**RPOV**

"Well, now I'm sick." I mutter to myself as Bella and Edward scrap themselves off the floor after an unwanted make-out session.

I'm still incredibly furious at Emmett for humiliating me in front of the family and Nessie's friends. _God I just want to rip off his manhood and throw it all the way to Africa at this point!_ Edward starts to laugh, no doubt as a result of my thoughts. Jasper is glaring at Emmett, probably as a result of my emotions being quite hostile at the moment. Hmm, poor Jasper; sometimes I wish I could control my anger towards Em so Jazz doesn't have to suffer, but I can't.

I get even more angered at the fact that Emmett's stupidity is not only affecting me, but my brother as well! _Idiot! _Flip my hair back as I feel Emmett's eyes on me, silently begging me to look and forgive him. Well not this time, those puppy dog eyes aren't gonna work on me this time. Instead, I stare at how Nessie's humans are avoiding each other, yet wanting to be near one another at the same time. _Silly humans;_ _If I'm not mistaken, the girl's name is….uh….Sophie! Right, Sophie. And the boy's name is Matt…no, wait…it's Max!_ I think to myself in order to avoid anything about Emmett.

Now I start to get annoyed that they keep looking at one another when one of them isn't looking. Even my family can tell they want to be with each other! So why do they make it so complicated and ignore each other! The human life is so sort compared to us and they're wasting it with all this bullshit! _Is someone going to do anything about this?_ I mentally ask.

"Leave it alone Rose." Edward says aloud. He and Bella are back on the couch snuggling, while Nessie and Mimi are going through a few songs on the playlist. I turn my attention to Alice; her face is blank and I know immediately that she is having a vision. When she snaps out of it, I see her raise an eyebrow at me. What did I do? Or what am I going to do?

As if she's the mind reader instead of Edward, Alice asks, "Rose you haven't gone yet, right?" _Oh, now I get it._ An evil smile is created on my face and I bite my lip. Emmett notices both of these things and looks tortured and scared (scared because of the smile, tortured because he gets so turned on when I bite my lip hahaha!)

"Why, Alice, no I haven't." I reply. I get up and fix my short, black skirt, right in front of the idiot I call my husband.

"Rose! PLEASE STOP BEING A GODDAMN TEASE!" Emmett bellows. "THIS IS PAINFUL, CAN YOU JUST FORGIVE ME ALREADY?" Instead of giving him an answer, I bend down and act as if I'm stretching, giving him a perfect view of something that he's not getting tonight. Every other male in the room besides Edward, Jasper, and Jake, take a nice little look too (not that I blame them). The girls all clear their throats and glare at the boys, to which Max and Seth can't help but blush and mutter apologizes.

"Eww, Rosalie, no one other than your deranged husband, wants to see your nasty ass out there for all of us, okay?" a drunken Jake tells me. I growl in annoyance, but head for the microphone and look through the playlist. "Thank ya!" he yells. _Hmph, stupid mangy dog…_

I briefly scan the list and smile when THE perfect song is in front of my eyes. _Oh Emmett baby, you thought that was torture…..?_ I press play, lick my lips and wink at Alice. She's giggling hysterically next to Jasper (which of course, causes him to laugh a little as well). _Just wait 'till you see this!_

.com/watch?v=D9X-iCXRJto

The music starts and I sing:

_****__**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**__**  
**__**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty **__**  
**__**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**__**  
**__**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**_

_I swing my hips around Emmett, who can't help but stare. I laugh internally and keep singing__**.**__****_

_**I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like**__**  
**__**I'm the kind that boys fantasize**__**  
**__**I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like**__**  
**__**I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the**__**  
**__**Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll**__****_

_**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**__****_

_**[Chorus]**__****_

_**My mouth never takes a holiday**__**  
**__**I always shock with the things I say**__**  
**__**I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy**__****_

_**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**__****_

_**[Chorus]**__****_

_**Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me**__****_

_**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**__****_

_**[Chorus]**__****_

_**I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly**__**  
**__**Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money**__**  
**__**I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty**__**  
**__**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**__****_

_**I pick my skirts to be sexy**__**  
**__**Just like my thoughts a bit naughty**__**  
**__**When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy**__**  
**__**Can't change I am**__**  
**__**Sexy naughty bitchy me**____**  
**_

By the time I'm done singing, the girls are cheering me on and the boys are laughing at the agonizing look on Emmett's face!


End file.
